daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Straud residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Mandark and Princess Morbucks were supposed to be getting Anna from Kristoff's house as a favor from Geppetto, but were distracted because Princess had been playing video games and Mandark had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Princess as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Mandark as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Princess with a glare. She went back to her game and Mandark ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Anna slammed the door hard and glared at Mandark and Princess. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Mandark noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Mandark, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Geppetto, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Anna, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Anna, shivering with angry tears. Geppetto gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Mandark and Princess, who did not notice him. "Mandark! Princess!" he shouted. Mandark and Princess did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Mandark. "Hey!" said Mandark as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Princess gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Geppetto gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Anna." Anna nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Princess. Geppetto rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Anna. "Shh!" Geppetto shooshed her. He looked back at Mandark and Princess. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Kristoff's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Princess..." Mandark started, scowling at Princess. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Geppetto finished. "Mandark!" Princess snapped, glaring at Mandark. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Anna. "Well," said Geppetto, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Mandark grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Princess. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Mandark. "I'm supposed to be at the science fair exhibiting my project." "You're as evil as Mojo Jojo!" shouted Princess angrily. "Both of you apologize to Anna and go upstairs." said Aladdin sternly. Mandark and Princess had no choice. Before they passed Anna, they stopped. "Sorry." said Mandark. "I'm sorry." said Princess. Anna said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Mandark and Princess proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Anna, Anna," said Geppetto. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Anna nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X is Wet Category:Video Games and Junk Food